


The Good Life

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Asexuality, Disability, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, a happier ending than anybody could ask for, a tragic romance converted into a desert island cliche, anywhoozle they are now consenting adults for all intents and purposes, but in actuality that dude is a mass murdering newborn?, canon soulmates - Freeform, get it? because one of them looks like a fully grown alien male and the other is a human teenager?, looooool, some Dom/Sub elements if you’re looking for them, two hilarious virgins and the immensity of their love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit
Summary: Komugi likes their new life on Silky Island. Meruem seems to like it, too.





	

 

Komugi likes their new life on the island. Meruem seems to like it, too.

 

Their island is pretty big for just two people, but it's a good place to live. It even has a good name: Silky Island, so named for its unusual concentration of soft-petalled plants. They'd gone and picked the flowering stalks of lamb's ear and fountain grasses yesterday; they've spent most of today spread out on the living room floor, weaving the sweet stems into garlands with the same braid that Komugi was taught as a child.

 

She has to stop and blow her nose every now and again, though, so she loses her place in the braid pretty easily. A couple winters back, Meruem had gotten her a beautiful set of handkerchiefs, heavenly to the touch and made of actual silk, if she had to guess. Under any other circumstance, it would be unthinkable to use them, but Meruem is a creature of practicality. Especially where gifts are concerned. So she blows her nose into them with regularity and it's really done wonders for her sense of smell, not having her nose clogged up all of the time.

 

Now the handkerchiefs are just one of the many little essentials that Komugi could never have dreamed up on her own, back before she met Meruem. Just like the satellite phone that still amazes her, with its hard plastic lines and squishy buttons. And the voices in it that appear suddenly and leave just quickly. She knows it's not magic, but when Meruem tried to explain the science behind it, it broke her brain a little.

 

Meruem says that the satellite phone keeps them connected to the outside world. Komugi is glad for that, but she's also glad that they've got an island all to themselves because she suspects that Meruem would have trouble getting along well with lots of other people.

 

But just the two of them--that seems to be working out really well. But then, those were their terms: Meruem's only request for his peaceful relocation was Komugi. Komugi's only request to secure her silence and compliance was to stay with Meruem. And to take along a Gungi set.

 

It was all pretty weird. They kept telling her that she had her whole life ahead of her and stuff, as if she didn't already know that. She _still_ has her whole life ahead of her, and it's a good life, too. There's no telling how long Meruem's life will be, though. Probably forever or something amazing like that. He's kind of an amazing guy, all around. Especially in terms of how many words he knows and how well he plays Gungi when, apparently, he was born less than a month before his first game with her. Less than a month!

 

Of course, Komugi had heard a lot of remarks about her age when she started playing Gungi competitively, so she's really not one to talk. As far she can tell, she's still pretty young, too. She thinks she's nineteen now? They haven't really been trying to keep track.

 

Anyhow, the two of them hardly ever argue and their little house is stocked with pretty much everything they need. But when it isn't, they can call the people in suits and ask them to buy something for them--just not in certain combinations. They're pretty weird combinations, though, so it usually works out alright. Like, they can't have a flare gun _and_ kerosene, and they can't have a radio _and_ a back-up back-up generator. But most of the time, a waterproof package will wash up on the shore with just the thing they need a few days later.

 

Komugi likes opening packages. Even when she knows what they're going to be, it's fun to hear the sounds of the knife working, to play with all of those packing peanuts, to let Meruem pick them out of her hair.

 

Sometimes there's even surprises at the very bottom of the box, like a few extra bags of pretzels or new blankets or a package of tampons when she was just about to run out. One of the nicest things about living with Meruem is that she doesn't have to be embarrassed about that kind of stuff. Back in the village, you were never, ever supposed to talk about it, so it was hard to deal with Meruem's frank questions at first. But since then, it's been kind of nice to answer his "curiosity about the biology of human females" with simple honesty. Living on the island is all about honesty, really.

 

That's one of the reasons she thinks it's so silly when, once a year, the ocean spits out a card from them in Braille, saying that they truly appreciate the sacrifice she's making on behalf of humanity and asking her if she'd like to stay on the island or maybe come live with humans again sometime. She always answers that she'd like to stay right where she is, and she has to fight the urge to tell them that they're being silly and she has no idea what half of the card is even talking about, most of the time.

 

Then she'll slide her Braille-bumped cardstock out from under her stylus, seal it good and tight in a waterproof envelope, and then she gets Meruem to hurl her reply out into the ocean, as far as he can throw it. Somehow, the letters always seem to get where they're going.

 

Even if the exchange of letters is weird, it's always nice to have an excuse to stand on the shore. Komugi likes the way the wet sand mushes between her toes and the big, complicated sounds that the ocean makes. It must be really pretty, too, because Meruem likes to stand there and just look at it for a long time.

 

Not today, though. Today they're busy with those garlands, although Komugi keeps getting distracted by the feel of fountain grasses tickling her fingertips. She finally ties off the end of her garland with a hard tug on the hemp rope.

 

She reaches over to feel the section of Meruem's garland that he's not working on and, by touch, his garland is much tighter and consistently patterned than hers, but that's okay. It's not like she's the one who has to look at them, and they'll smell good no matter what.

 

"Almost done?" she asks, idly wondering what they'll have for dinner tonight.

 

"Yes," Meruem answers, the rustle of hemp against flora confirming that he's just tied his off, too.

 

Komugi decides that it would be smart to rummage through their pantry to give her a few dinner ideas, so she smooths her skirt down, beginning to stand from her spot on the floor. A sudden hand on her knee stops her, and the skin of Meruem’s palm is wonderfully smooth and warm against the bare skin just above her knee.

 

“Komugi.”

 

And there it is, that thoughtless sound that always escapes her in times of confusion: “Ehhh?”

 

But Meruem sounds so calm, so certain when he says, “Would you like to kiss?”

 

His candidness about physical intimacy never ceases to astonish and fluster her.

 

But you know what? Yes, she would like a kiss; they’ve gone the whole day without one. So she scoots a little closer to him and answers, “That would be very nice, Meruem-sama,” only letting her voice wobble a little as she says it.

 

He doesn’t answer, he just leans over and presses his lips to hers like he’s waited all day to do it. When she tilts into it and kisses him intently, Meruem brings her nearer with a guiding hand in her hair. She’s glad she wore it down today because it feels really nice when Meruem tugs on it gently while he’s kissing her like this--lips rubbing lightly together, as soft as any of the petals she’s touched today.

 

The kisses blend together, one after the other, until Meruem moves down and aside, leaving wet kisses on her neck that are, quite literally, making her lose her equilibrium. So she casts a hand out to find something to steady herself with and she find his crossed legs right in front of her. But after she silently touches his shin, he unfolds them for her, breaking the kiss briefly to rearrange himself. His legs lay flat against the floor now, with enough room between them for her to crawl right up into his space, press her hands flat against his chest, and bring their mouths together again.

 

There’s tongue this time and Meruem has gotten very talented with his, kissing her like he’s expecting a prize at the end of it. Komugi skims her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, kneading them lightly, still wondering at the shape of them after all this time. Meruem must really like that because he suddenly starts curling his tongue in clever ways that make the hair stand up on the back of her neck and her knees weaken at the same time. And then he’s sucking on her tongue, which is new, but apparently _she_ really likes it because she all but falls against his chest, shuddering happily and letting him do weird, amazing things to her mouth.

 

They kiss all the time, so it's no big deal, really, except for the fact that it always feels like a big deal.

 

Meruem must feel that, too, because she can feel the air being displaced by his tail lashing, the way it tends to when they’ve been kissing for a good long while. That’s usually when he puts his hands on her waist and slowly pulls her away, and then they go swimming or make breakfast or something.

 

But this time, when he puts his hands on her waist, he squeezes a little and it sends this jolt through her, it makes her ache between her legs, it makes her want to keep going and see where this takes them. She fails to say any of that, though. Instead, she just makes this odd sound, high and wanting. Meruem pulls away and asks seriously, "Am I hurting you?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then why did you make that sound?"

 

"Um. It just. H-happened."

 

"But why?"

 

"I think it's. Because it felt good."

 

“Doesn’t it always feel good?”

 

“Yes, but this time… it felt extra good.”

 

“Extra good,” he repeats, as if he’s reviewing the etymology of those words in his mental dictionary. “You enjoy it being extra good.”

 

She nods.

 

“How do I make you feel more of that?”

 

Oh dear. Well, living on Silky Island is all about honesty, right? That’s what Komugi tells herself before she answers: “Usually the next step would be s-sex. Or sex stuff.”

 

She hopes that the surprise on her face doesn’t look too rude when she hears him say: “That may pose a problem. By almost any human metric, I am asexual.”

 

“Oh,” she says. And then, “Could you maybe explain that a little?”

 

"I am biologically programmed to reproduce with a minimum of effort. Creating progeny simply would have required the host of my choice and introducing my genetic material to them, in any form. Human reproduction strikes me as byzantine, by comparison." Meruem gently tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I also lack a sex drive.”

 

She nods, because most of that made sense after she picked out the words she doesn’t know. A thought occurs to her and she very pointedly does not make any kind of gesture toward or mention of his groin, but he somehow catches her train of thought anyway. "It is a simulacrum."

 

"Oh."

 

"It is a boon. If it wasn't already, I have no doubt they would have sterilized me or killed me for simplicity's sake."

 

Komugi gets a cold feeling just from hearing that; she blows her nose into a handkerchief just to have an excuse to do something with her hands and finally says, "Then I'm glad, too."  

 

“I am satisfied that we understand each other,” he says, and then his tail is nudging up against her back, tugging her closer to him again. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles when his big arms wrap around her, too. She’s just getting cozy when he says, “Komugi. I would like to watch you take your pleasure from me.”

 

Another _“Ehhh?”_ is out of her mouth before she can stop it. "But I thought you didn't..."

 

"I don't. That doesn’t mean that I'm not curious."

 

“Okay,” she breathes into his shoulder, breathless and exhilarated and perhaps, in her own way, just as curious as he is. “How should I…?”

 

“That depends,” he replies. “What would please you most?”

 

The first thought that pops into her head makes her flush terribly, and she can’t even begin to form the right words to answer him. It just goes to show how lucky she is to have him when Meruem understands all of that without any explanation, saying, “Show me. I will cease any activity I find offensive to my person.”

 

Komugi nods and tries gather herself. She blows into her handkerchief one more time, trying to get her breath back before she loses all of it again. As she tucks the beautiful cloth back into her pocket, she nods again: to herself, this time. She wants this. He wants her to want this, and to want it with him. It’s going to happen. Now.

 

She shuffles away from him, then runs her hands along the fascinating shape of his legs, trying to decide. She picks the left, and hauls one her own legs over it, obscenely aware of her skirt riding up with the motion. Komugi does nothing to shimmy it back down; it’ll be pointless soon enough.

 

Then she scoots all the way up until her legs are on either side of his left thigh. She kneels there, letting him take stock of it, and she rests her hands low against his chest to keep her unsteady self from falling over in the meantime. Their faces are close enough that one of the dangly things on either side of Meruem's head brushes against her cheek like the kiss of a butterfly’s wing. “Take your pleasure, Komugi,” he says.

 

And she does.

 

Komgui only has to lower herself a little before she’s sitting right on top his thigh. She angles herself forward and, despite a hundred hesitations and a thousand self-recriminations, starts moving. Back and forth in slow drags that are making her feel lightheaded within moments. The warmth of him--right there--is incredible and perfect and she keeps at it, rubbing herself onto him because this is just what she wants. She’s warming up: her hair is wicking sweat from the very back of her neck and her nipples feel tight even though nobody’s touched them.

 

Every part of it is glorious. Her skirt scrunched around her thighs, her panties making soft noises against his leg as her hips work forwards and back. She has no sense of how long she does that for, riding his leg and totally lost the world, maybe drooling a little. Time is moving like their floral braids: into and out of itself, mesmerizing in its direction.

 

"It's wet," Meruem notes. Time becomes a little more real again at the sound of his voice.

 

"Y-yes. That's--" She stops moving so that she can answer him and pant freely. "That's supposed to happen."

 

Meruem makes a thoughtful sound and says, "May I?"

 

She nods without really understanding his question and gasps when his fingers are touching her _there_ , rubbing over the wetness seeping through her underwear, probing around almost scientifically. Those big, blunt fingers are wonderful, but she wants them a little higher, touching her harder. She rocks into his hand and he chuckles, drawing his hand away, because he clearly doesn't understand that she is a woman in need.

 

Komugi can feel and hear him bringing his hand up to his face, sniffing it, and putting a finger or two in his mouth. "I'm not sure about the taste," he concludes. "But the smell is excellent."

 

Komugi says the only thing she _can_ say, which is, "O-oh. That's g-good."

 

"You may resume."

 

Komugi's not sure what it is about that sentence that makes her flush, but she does; she can feel the heat rising all over, her skin prickling and the sweat starting to pool at the back of her neck again. She funnels all of her confused, restless energy into riding his leg with all of her concentration, with all of the enjoyment she can possibly get from it. Which is a lot, apparently, because she’s starting to make noises, high-pitched and strange. Her body is getting all trembly and she rests her forehead on his shoulder, probably getting her sweat all over him.

 

She's approaching some kind of end, she can feel it. Her back is tensing up and her hips falter, not quite there and not sure how to arrive there, either. He places an encouraging hand on her bum and pulls her forward and back, settling her into that rhythm again. She follows that motion, groaning because having his hand help makes it so much more, somehow.

 

The tingling in her toes is due to how hard she’s curling them, she suddenly realizes. Her fingers are clenched tightly in Meruem’s vest, too, getting tighter by the second. Her body knows before she does because now--now, she can feeling it coming and it's too much, too good to have this with this man, right here, right now. That must be why she can feel tears welling up in her eyes, why her nose begins to run again and her head tips back so that she can take big, heaving breaths.

 

Meruem's thumb is swiping over her cheek; her tears must have fallen, after all. "Does it hurt?"

 

"N-no!" Her voice is almost unrecognizable, and her hips haven’t slowed down at all, chasing that feeling for all she’s worth.

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

"Because...! Because it's good!"

 

If he answers, she doesn’t hear him, completely tied up in the sensation that’s lighting her up from inside. Three more times she rubs herself against him and then she’s on the very cusp of it, crying out, "M-meruem-sama, I'm going to--!"

 

"Yes. I want you to."

 

She buries her face in his neck and makes this wild-sounding noise that she's never heard before. It sounds a little like, " _Ah_ -aaah," and then she makes a noise that she does know: a moan that goes on and on. Light races up and down her spine, and her core feels white-hot, her pulse pounding there, everything else cleared away.

 

The pulsing abates, the sensation fades, and it almost feels like waking up, that moment when she becomes aware of her whole body again. Her fingers twinge from how hard she’s clutched his vest and, now that she thinks about it, her knees don’t feel so great either. She’s gasping for breath and she's honestly kind of sleepy now, but somehow, she also feels so, so alive.

 

Meruem's hand is on her back, keeping her propped up against him, all of the strength gone out of her.

 

He sounds so reassuringly calm when he asks, "What did that feel like?"

 

"It felt incredible," she pants into his shoulder. And then, helpless not to, she says, "Thank you."

 

She half-expects him to command her not to thank him for sating his own curiosity or something. But instead Meruem just says, "Anytime," in this meaningful tone. She stays slumped against him, just breathing into him and letting her heart calm down again.

 

Then it clicks.

 

"O-oh! Wow," she says. The thought warms her considerably, so she double-checks to just to be sure: "Anytime? Really?"

 

"Anytime. Really," he affirms, running his fingers over her back again, rumpling her shirt a little, but she doesn’t mind because every article of clothing she’s wearing is now wrecked: ruined panties, crumpled skirt, sweat-soaked bra, and… Actually, her socks are just fine.

 

Komugi creases her smile into his vest and listens to the hum of the generator, letting the last twinges of pleasure wash away.

 

There's dinner to fix and the garlands to hang and the fire to light, but now, for just a little while longer, they’ll linger here among the garlands and let the evening come to them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, ya’ll have tons of questions. Was Meruem’s nen sealed? How long have they actually been on the island? How the friggidy frack did they survive the end of the Chimera Ant arc? 
> 
> The good news is that those questions are answerable. The bad news is that you’ll have to answer them for yourselves. I have my own conclusions, of course, but I felt that the narrative would be more compelling if left ambiguous. Left to my own devices, I get really, really hung of up on plot details, so I’m trying to break the chain here.
> 
> This basically happened because I started wondering what it would be like if Komugi and Meruem took a page from the Supreme Leader’s book and found paradise on earth by, you know, continuing to live and stuff. (ΦωΦ) 
> 
> I’d love it if you would leave a comment! Your thoughts recharge my batteries, readers.


End file.
